


A Crown For A Queen

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Meadow, Presents, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Loki gives Leah a flower crown </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crown For A Queen

The oak tree's bark poked against the back of her dress as she leaned back. Leah inhaled as she titled her head and gazed up. Small white clouds dotted the sky. Circular shaped and puffy, they took on the form of ships as they sailed through a sea of periwinkle that stretched as far as the eye can see. Sunlight caressed her cheeks and they began to tingle from its warmth. She closed her eyes, thinking how nice it would feel if a cool breeze came her way. Instead, she heard a bird's shrill song bounce back and forth from tree to tree. It chirped as loud as it could, as if it wanted to drown out all noise around it. With a groan, Leah covered her ears.

Birds were such _annoying_ creatures. 

She heard the grass rustle in front of her. A fragrant smell wafted against her nose. It was fresh. Pure. Something she knew she'd never find in the depths of Hel where she had once lived.

"Leah?"

Leah's eyelids fluttered opened. Loki was in front of her with his hands behind his back. She looked at him with a quizzical expression, wondering what sort of mischief he would get up to _this_ time.

"I made this for you," he whispered softly.

She got to her feet as he held out a wreath. It was made of daises, freshly picked from the other side of the meadow. It was tied together by grass and sticks that had been bent together to create a circular shape. A long blade of grass dangled off one of the sides.

"It's a flower crown," he said proudly. 

She wasn't sure what to make of it. He had obviously put effort into it and it was pleasing on the eyes, but she couldn't accept this gift. She was only a mere handmaiden. She could only dream of ever wearing a crown.

"But I'm not royalty," she said.

"You don't have to be to wear this crown," Loki said. "Anyone can wear flower crowns. It's all part of the fun."

He took a step towards her.

"Here."

Leah felt him place the crown gently on her head. She stepped back and clapped his hands.

"It's beautiful!" He exclaimed as he grinned from ear to ear. "It's perfect on you! You look like a queen!"

She reached up and adjusted the crown. Her fingertips brushed against the silky grass strands and the velvety petals as a pensive look crossed her face.

"Do I?"

"Let me show you!"

He took her hand and led her through the meadow to the pond on the other side. They stopped by the bank and peered down.

"See?" He pointed at the reflection staring back at them. 

Leah blinked. A lovely young lady rippled in the water. She stood tall and regal. A glossy light cast a halo around the daisies. Her jade colored eyes widened as she sucked in a breath. A pinkish flush formed on the surface of her dimpled cheeks as she smiled.


End file.
